The Celestial Vault
"The Celestial Vault" is the fifth episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis The crew enters a SH1FT3R race up a privately owned mountain. Can they find out what Shashi wants at the summit without blowing their cover? Plot Frostee Benson is video-chatting with his mothers, showcasing them his new flying gadget, as his mothers, specifically Tiffany Benson, marvel over his intelligence and ingenuity. The purpose of the call is to keep them to up to date with his adventures at science camp, although in reality the footage is shot on green screens near the crew's warehouse. Inside the warehouse, Tony Toretto, Cisco Renaldo and Echo are fixing Tony's car when Layla Gray arrives to inform them that Shashi Dhar is hosting a SH1FT3R race atop Mount Zebulon, a private mountain owned by billionaire Delwyn Usk, revealing that the codes they stole from Sudarikov unlocked the security for mountain. Echo and Cisco wonder what Shashi would be heisting, although Layla clarifies that Shashi is genuinely racing and not stealing anything, and would like Echo and Cisco to participate in the race as well, much to their surprise. The duo then modify their vehicles for the race, Echo adding wide-stance wheels, booster rockets and a secret government battery whose function she is unaware of, while Cisco adds a rocket and numerous cupholders. The crew inform Ms. Nowhere and Gary about their invitation, which Ms. Nowhere is apprehensive of as she does not believe Layla's assertion that a heist would not be taking place. Tony attempts to convince her by stating that he is well-trusted by Layla and Shashi and that he has succeeded every mission Shashi has given him, only for Ms. Nowhere to point out that he had only done one mission for Shashi. Nowhere points out that there are satellites located on the top of the mountain and that a heist could very well take place; Frostee and Cisco reveal that they looked into Usk and that he is well-connected to the other men Shashi robbed, although Tony dismisses the connection as merely wealthy people knowing one another. Regardless, he adds that he would stick close to Shashi during the race in case he tries to steal a key but once again adds that there would be no heist taking place during the mountain race. Frostee is excited to be a passenger as his friends drive up the mountain but is rejected by Nowhere, who states that she would not be placing a thirteen year old in a situation with no operational security. The crew heads to the base of Mount Zebulon, where Shashi gives a speech about how he used to go camping with his parents on the mountain before they passed away. He then tells the racers and guests that it is wrong for someone to buy a whole mountain and close it off as private property, especially in America, land of the free. Shashi then drives up the mountain, where he is stopped by armed guards and a gate. However, Shashi uses weapons to destroy the gate, causing the guards to flee, and he drives through the entrance with the others racers following him, officially starting the race. However, as the race begins and Shashi and Layla take the lead, Shashi announces to everyone that federal agents are on their tail and that Tony and his crew are working for the feds, divulging that they broke into his house, went through his stuff and even ate his frozen yogurt. He then tells the other racers that he will give a million dollars to any driver who successfully manages to send Tony or one of his crew members off the mountain. The SH1FT3R racers immediately focus on knocking Echo, Cisco and Tony off the mountain, and while Echo and Cisco are able to avoid peril, Tony finds difficulty in evading their onslaught. One of the racers dislodges a smoke bomb to blind him, although Frostee manages to warn him that the mountain is curving ahead, allowing Tony to save himself from racing off the mountain, and Echo and Cisco come to his aid. Layla is shocked that Tony is working for the government and that she was fooled but tells Shashi that he deserves whatever is coming his way as retribution. Shashi and Layla continue their way up the mountain, and despite Nowhere's orders that they retreat and her decision to call in air support, Tony tells her that they cannot abort and that they would simply have to make it to the top. The crew notices that the satellite dishes on top of the mountain are being interacted with and that Shashi is responsible. Unable to hack into the satellites remotely, Frostee, against warnings and orders from his friends and Ms. Nowhere, uses his propeller jetpack to leave the hauler and fly to the top of the mountain. However, as he lands next to the satellites and prepares to manually override Shashi's control, he is confronted by unknown people. Shashi, Layla, Tony, Echo, and Cisco, among other drivers, make their way to the top of the mountain, and Shashi tells Tony that he is glad the latter made it all the way to the top, while Layla slaps Tony for his betrayal. Shashi then calls down a rocket from outer space, informing the crowd that Delwyn Usk had sent the rocket's cargo into space, he had never estimated that it could still be stolen. Layla asks why Shashi never told her that he was planning a heist on the mountain and he explains that it was because she confirmed that Tony was solid and thus was not sure if he could trust her. The rocket lands and opens, revealing itself to be a car, and Tony realizes that the cars are the keys Shashi was stealing, remember the cars from the footage Frostee had taken of Shashi's secret vault. Shashi admits that the federal agents know of him now and thus he has a target on his back, and addresses the other SH1FT3R racers to tell them that they would all have to be on the run, but states that they would be outlaws and that it would be exciting. As the federal agents begin to reach the mountain, Tony tells Shashi that he has no way off the mountain, although Shashi replies that he would never drive up a mountain without having a plan for getting off. He then reveals that his men have captured Frostee, whom he takes as an insurance policy with him as he, along with Layla, are airlifted off the mountain by Jun; Cisco attempts to save Frostee but fails as Tony tells Nowhere not to shoot at Shashi since Frostee is with them. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Kimberly Brooks as Wanda Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Bayardo De Murguia as Security Guard *Tru Valentino as Gary / Julius *Secunda Wood as Tiffany Benson Gallery Celestial Vault.png References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes